Pen Pals
by The Omega Pikl Nugit
Summary: A series of letters to and from Naruto while he is training with Jiraiya.OneShot.


Sakura Haruno 8-08-08

Dear Naruto,

I can't believe it's only been 2 weeks and I still miss you! I hope your training is going well. Tsunade's been working me to the bone, but I mastered the 10th level of medic training! She says I've been working so hard I need a break so here I am! Hinata's been training so hard you wouldn't believe it! I haven't seen her since the day you left. Keep working hard with Jiraiya. When you come back I know you'll be strong enough to bring Sasuke back.

Love,

Sakura.

Naruto Uzumaki 8-11-08

Dear Sakura,

Hey, Sakura! Training's going great! Glad to hear you're on break, that means we can be pen pals! That is, when I have free time. By the way, is everyone doing OK? It's a good thing Hinata's training so hard, wouldn't want any trouble from her Dad. I hope she's OK. She's a little weird but she's pretty cool. She always faints when I'm around though so I never really got a chance to talk to her. Hey, could you get some other people to write to me? That would be fun. Enjoy your break!

Sincerely,

Naruto.

P.S. Thanks for trusting me so much. We'll bring Sasuke home, BELIEVE IT!!

P.S.S. Did I spell everything right? Tell me if I misspelled anything, OK?

Rock Lee 8-16-08

Dear Naruto,

Hello Naruto!! I hear you have youthfully departed on a youthful training expedition! Maybe when you youthfully return we can have a youthful sparring match! I would youthfully like to youthfully see how youthfully strong you have youthfully become! By the way, it was youthful Sakura who youthfully asked me to youthfully write you some youthful letters! I think this youthful pen pal idea is youthfully ingenious! I would be youthfully happy to keep writing youthful to you! Enjoy your youthful training!

Youthfully,

Lee.

Sakura Haruno 8-16-08

Dear Naruto,

I asked Lee to write you some letters. You might have already got his cuz' we wrote em' on the same day. I'll ask some more people later. Hey, guess what! The Chunnin Exams are coming up! I wish you could be here I know you'd make Chunnin this time. Oh well, when you get back you can take the Exams.

Love,

Sakura.

Naruto Uzumaki 8-24-08

Dear Sakura and Lee,

Sorry I haven't been able to write. I've been training pretty hard. I can't believe the Chunnin exams are here already! I wish I could be there. But when I get back in a few years, I'll be a Chunnin for sure! Believe it!

Iruka Umino 8-26-08

Dear Naruto,

How's it going? I hear your training is coming along well. I expect you to be as strong as me when you get back! Sakura asked me if I wanted to write letters to you and I couldn't refuse! I might not be able to write a lot after this cuz' I'm in charge of the Chunnin Exams this year and they start the day after tomorrow! Keep your fingers crossed, because all of your friends will be competing.

Sincerely,

Iruka.

Naruto Uzumaki 8-27-08

Dear Iruka Sensei,

I hope Sakura becomes a Chunnin. But in a way, I don't want het to because then she'd be a higher rank than me. I'm confused. Oh well, I guess I'll root for her anyways. I know you won't be able to reply to this letter until after the Exams, but when they're over I'm counting on you to tell me the results OK?

Sincerely,

Naruto.

Iruka Umino 10-07-08

Dear Naruto,

The Exams are finally over. Lee, Neji, and Shino have all become Chunnin as well as Temari and Kankuro from the Sand village. Sakura didn't pass. Next time you'll just have to root harder, eh Naruto?! It was pretty close though. Sakura made it all the way to the final round.

Sincerely,

Iruka.

P.S. The others might not be able to write for awhile. They're going to be training pretty hard.

Sakura Haruno 5-01-09

Dear Naruto,

OMG!! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to write for so long! After the Chunnin Exams, my break ended and I've been training ever since. By the way, Hinata is back from her training so she might be writing you a letter sometime. Team Guy is out on a mission so they might not be writing for awhile……… OK I've tried to hold it in but I can't! I need to whine to someone!! I trained so hard for those Exams and I failed! I can't believe it! ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!

Love,

Sakura.

Naruto Uzumaki 5-06-09

Dear Sakura,

It really sucks that you failed. They should have made you a Chunnin. And I personally don't mind if you whine in your letters.

Sincerely,

Naruto.

P.S. Sorry this letter was so short, but I couldn't think of anything to write!

Hinata Hyuuga 5-12-09

Dear Naruto,

Hello Naruto. I can't believe you're going to be gone for so long. We miss you here. I hope your training goes well. I might be going on a long mission soon so I might not be able to write again soon.

Love,

Hinata.

Naruto Uzumaki 8-20-09

Dear Everyone,

Sorry I haven't been able to write but Jiraiya and I had to relocate. That lousy perv was spying on girls again! We got chased outta town by an angry mob! Anyways, aren't the Chunnin Exams coming up again? I heard you skipped the last Exam to train so you should all be fine this time. I'm gonna be rooting for you!

Sincerely,

Naruto.

Ino Yamanaka 8-24-09

Dear Naruto,

Hiya Naruto! Sakura came by and asked me if I wanted to write you some letters! I had nothing better to do, so I decided "What the Hell!" and here I am, writing letters. I can't believe you've already been gone a whole year now. You must be getting really strong!

Love,

Ino!

Shikamaru Nara 8-24-09

Dear Naruto,

I normally wouldn't be writing this but as soon as Ino decided to write to you, she forced me to write to. What a drag. Oh well, as long as I'm here I might as well write. I'm in charge of the Chunnin Exams this year. It's been such a drag.

Sincerely,

Shikamaru.

Naruto Uzumaki 11-15-09

Dear Everyone,

Only a year and 3 months to go before I come home. I won't be able to write anymore because Jiraiya is putting me on hardcore training. I guess I'll just see you guys when I get back. I'll be a lot stronger then, believe it!

Sincerely,

Naruto.

P.S. Sakura, when I get back we'll bring Sasuke home. After all, I never go back on my word. That's my Nindo, my ninja way! BELIEVE IT!!


End file.
